Sick Addiction
by Winder
Summary: Hiccup and Pitch have a sick addiction. Something they know isn't healthy but they just can't stop. Made for a very good friend of mine. Love ya Bud! :)


For my beautiful yaoi ally **AiOkami**! My wonderful Bata reader!. Enjoy! Yes this is a HiPitch story.

Sick Addiction

He couldn't remember when it had started, and quiet honestly he didn't want to. Instead he just kept his lips pressed firmly together as he made his way through the dark woods, walking along the well known path. Going in deeper and deeper into the darkness, allowing himself to be completely wrapped up in the shadows. The shadows that had lately seemed like a second skin to him.

Passing by a moss covered tree he gently placed his hand over it and let a small sigh soundlessly pass by his lips. He should really head back, he should have just ended this way back when it had started, but he couldn't, not now, not anymore.

"It took you long enough."

A small yelp forced it's way out of his throat as he was shoved into the tree and he struggled for only a moment before his arm was twisted behind him to a painful angle.

"Did you miss me pet?" The smooth voice questioned, twisting his arm just a little more as the small boy gasped.

There must have been something wrong with him to be enjoying this.

"About as much as I miss food poisoning." Hiccup mumbled as he raised his free hand to try and push himself away from the solid object.

"How touching."

The deep chuckle sent shivers through his body as he felt the grip around his arm loosen just the slightest while another hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into the firm body of the Nightmare King. He tried to squirm away but Pitch mercilessly tightened his hold, almost to a bruising point as he shoved the boy's upper half forcefully into the tall strong tree.

"Stop moving." The man hissed as Hiccup let a small growl be heard as he lifted his one leg to use his knee to push himself away.

"The tree hurts." He snapped.

His eyes went wide when he was spun around before they squeezed shut when he was slammed almost violently into the hard bark. He hissed between clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the hot mouth that was suddenly at his neck. Licking and biting, abusing the skin and making his stomach twist in the most wicked of ways while the bark dug into his skin painfully.

This was so wrong, and yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Isn't that the point Pet?" The King of Darkness questioned as he brought his mouth up to the boy's ear.

Hiccup shivered as he tried to bring their lips together only to have long fingers slip around his throat and slam him back. He gasped for air as he brought both of his hands up to grab at the hand uselessly while he squinted at the older man when he tasked.

"Tut, tut Pet. You know the rules." He chuckled as Hiccup frowned at him.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, his voice straining to be heard.

Pitch dropped his hand though and stroked a thumb over the boy's cheek in a sarcastic show of affection.

"Good boy."

Hiccup scowled at him before he snatched a fistful of the man's black clothing and slamming their lips together.

Don't call each other by their first names, no attachments, no kissing, no love.

These were the rules. And Hiccup had already broken three of them.

Pulling back he smirked at the sharp, yellowed eyed glare he received as he let the man go.

"But rules are made to be broken, Pitch."

Four.

Not another word was spoken as their lips were pressed together again. A hand sliding up his shirt and dragging long, sharp claws up his chest, leaving angry red marks that would need an exsplination later. Hiccup distracted himself from the pain by fisting his smaller hands in the man's black hair as he moaned when his lip was bitten hard enough to cause blood to slip into their mouths.

They were both excited after all it never took much; a shove here, a bite there, red scratches in places they shouldn't be. The pain seeming to twist and turn itself until it was mind numbing pleasure that just seemed to string them along. It was something that others just wouldn't understand. A world where love wasn't needed and when it was stripped away all that was left was the want. A want that made them come back to each other time and time again. After every fight, every hurt, and every sick, wicked act they could commit on each. Always coming back for the wonderfully, horrible, pleasure that only they could give to one another.

The boy shoved himself away from the shadow controller as he leaned his head back against the tree, panting for breath. He barely even had time to lift his arms in the air before his shirt was yanked over his head and thrown to the side. A shiver ripped through his body as the cold air bit at his exposed skin while Pitch chuckled and placed his thumb under the boy's chin, wrapping the rest of his finger's around his thin throat.

"I wonder what Jack would say if he saw you like this."

A small moan passed Hiccup's lips as he screwed his eyes shut, allowing the cruel voice to assault him.

"Seeing you moaning like a slut for the King of Nightmares, his worst enemy."

Pitch didn't even need to be touching him for his body to feel hot. Just his words alone were making the young boy squirm with need as he forced his eyes to open again.

"On your knees." Pitch demanded and Hiccup was only to happy to oblige.

Falling to his knees the boy playfully stroked the older males thighs, loving the shivers that it racked through his body as he smirked up at him cockily for a moment before he gave Pitch a fake look of innocence. His green eyes wide and begging, his lips parted just the slightest as he watched the black haired male smirk down at him.

"Can I?" The boy asked quietly as he circled his thumbs around the inside of the strong thighs, loving the way they trembled. "Pitch please?" He moaned, his smile twisting wickedly on the inside as Pitch's eyes darkened at the sight.

He loved knowing the right buttons to press.

Winching slightly when Pitch grabbed his face forcefully and squeezed his jaw until it was open, Hiccup felt his excitement grow when the Shadow King started working on pushing down the annoying fabric. He licked his lips subconsciously when the man freed himself and he couldn't stop the tips of his fingers from running over the sensitive skin like he had so many times before.

He parted his lips with an almost silent pop and took in a quick breath, but before he was ready his mouth was filled, almost making him choke as his eyes watered quickly. Thor he loved this, and it was so wrong.

Pitch didn't start slow for him, just shoving deep into his mouth almost making the poor boy gag as his hold on the man's thighs tightened. Hiccup quickly caught on though as he worked his tongue over the tip and down the shaft, adding in groans for vibration. As Pitch moaned though he knew that it was working and a small smirk pulled at his lips as he looked up at the flushed male above him.

Hiccup moved one of his hands down to his own need and shuttered as the pleasure pulsed through his body making him moan even more.

He blinked in confusion when he was shoved back and frowned as Pitch forced him back up on his feet. No complaints left his mouth though when Pitch shoved their bodies together and pressed their lips together roughly. Hiccup wrapped his thin legs around the older spirits waist as he grinded himself against Pitch's stomach, loving the way that the man's own shaft was teasingly sliding over his hole.

"You're mine Hiccup." Pitch hissed in his ear as the boy bit down on his own lip to keep from letting out a shuttering gasp at the sound of his name on the others tongue.

"Say it Hiccup." Pitch growled, giving a particularly hard thrust making the boy yelp.

"All yours Pitch." He groaned as the bark bit into his back, only making the pool of pleasure in his stomach tighten even more.

He repeated those three words over and over as Pitch bit down on his neck, moving them faster and harder with each movement. Hiccup was the first to let go as he bit down on his hand to hold back a scream while his head went light and his body went ridged. He continued moving though, panting against the others neck as he felt Pitch's hold on him tighten painfully before he stilled in his movements too.

A shocked yelp escaped his mouth when Pitch just dumped him on the ground and took a step back, leaning against a tree while the boy glared up at him. Both of them kept silent though as they recovered, each of them too focused on the after glow to say anything. Hiccup tilted his head back against the tree as he looked up through a gap in the branches to see the stars peeking down at them.

His view was blocked a moment later though when Pitch stood over him, holding out a hand.

"You alright?"

The boy raised his brow as he just stared at the hand for a moment before taking it hesitantly and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Yes?" He questioned more then anything at the sudden action of affection.

"It's not that I care, but toys are no fun after they've been broken." Pitch sighed as he dropped the boy's hand the moment he was up before he smirked back down at a slightly disappointed Hiccup. "Till next time Pet." He chuckled as he faded off into the darkness.

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup sighed as he scanned the area for his abandoned shirt.

He already couldn't wait.


End file.
